Birthday Party
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan untuk menyambut ulang tahun sang gadis Haruno itu telah hancur karena satu hal, 'KECOA', binatang yang paling ia benci sedunia. Namun, karena hal yang paling ia benci, Sakura bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari dulu, perhatian dan kasih sayang Sasori./Mind RnR?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos bertebaran, EYD berantakan, rush, abal, gaje, dll**

Pair: SasoSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

**a/n**: Holaaa~ aku kembali lagi bersama fic baru XD ini fic pertamaku dengan pair SasoSaku lho! *gak ada yg tanya* #pundung. Yosh! Disini mungkin romance-nya gak akan terlalu kerasa, karena scene SasoSaku-nya dikit dan hanya berada di akhir. Ini hanya sebuah fic yang menceritakan pesta ultah Sakura yang ancur gegara 'KECOA', ya meskipun ultahnya Saku bukan di bulan ini, tapi ya iseng aja bikin. **Ini spesial buat yang berulang tahun tanggal 1 & 2 September!** *termasuk aku* XD jadi, ini fic sebagai kado buat diri sendiri gitu lho! Oh iya, setelah membaca fic ini, berkenankah Anda memberi review? Bagi Anda para readers atau pun silent readers, saya akan sangat senang bila mendapat review dari Anda semua. Jadi, jika ada waktu, tolong review ya! :)

**If you dont like, dont read!**

Happy Reading ^^)V

.

.

.

"Ini gara-gara kalian semua!" geram pemuda pirang itu kesal, "Kalian tidak bilang jika ingin membatalkannya."

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Kita rayakan ini dengan kejutan bahagia, bukan kejutan yang membuatnya takut," dengus gadis beriris aquamarine yang berada di sebelahnya.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul disana hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari berdecak. Mereka sudah menduga, pasti ada saja hal konyol yang di lakukan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku harus cepat meminta maaf padanya," pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan halus, "Sakura-_chan_ ... buka pintunya. Aku ingin minta maaf."

Hening.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sakura-_chan_ ... ayolah, kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Hening.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau diam terus?

Hening.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sakura-_chan,_ apa kau—"

"DIAM KAU _BAKA_!" teriaknya dengan nada tingi.

Semuanya terpaku—atau lebih tepatnya terkejut, saat mendengar teriakan _monster_ dari dalam sana. Mereka dapat merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari kamar gadis Haruno tersebut. Benar sekali, Sakura akan telihat seperti _monster_ jika sedang marah besar, dan salahkan saja Naruto yang telah membuat gadis merah muda itu mengamuk hari ini.

**#Flashback**

Semua teman dekatnya telah berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno. Sebuah _cake strawberry_ telah dipersiapkan dengan hiasan lilin di setiap sisinya, tak lupa, di tengah _cake_ tersebut di taruh sebuah foto gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut merah muda.

"Nah, semuanya sudah siap," ucap gadis Hyuuga itu sembari tersenyum.

"Hn."

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, menurutmu apa Sakura-_chan_ akan senang dengan hadiah ini?" Hinata menggandeng tangan sang kekasih dengan mata yang tak henti menatap ke arah kue tadi.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucapnya dengan bibir yang melengkung senang.

"Hinata, percuma saja kau bertanya pada Sasuke. Dia tidak akan menjawabnya," komentar seorang pemuda beralis tebal, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

GLEK!

Menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diincar, pemuda bernama Rock Lee itu segera mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuat sebuah simbol perdamaian.

"Hehehe ... Sasuke, kau tak akan menghajarku kan?" Lee terkekeh pelan sembari berjalan mundur menjauhi pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut.

"_Urusai_," jawabnya singkat.

Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman dan kekasihnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'Rasakan itu Lee! Sudah ku bilang jangan berurusan dengan Sasuke.'

"Sudahlah, jangan membuat kegaduhan disini. Ini kan ulang tahunnya Sakura," ucap pemuda berambut merah pekat sembari tersenyum.

"Sasori-_nii _benar, jangan hancurkan acara ini!" geram Ino dengan tangan yang ia tolakkan di pinggang.

"Huh, merepotkan."

"Shikamaru, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu," gadis itu lekas menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang dengan santainya duduk mendahului yang lain.

"Kapan Sakura akan datang?" tanya seorang berbadan gem—maksudnya berisi, "Aku ingin memakan kuenya."

"Chouji, jangan mengeluh terus, kau harus bersabar. Lagi pula kue ini bukan untukmu, ini untuk Sakura."

"Iya, tapi kan—"

"Ssstttt ... hey semuanya! Lihat!" Lee menunjuk ke arah Selatan, dimana seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan anggun mengenakan _long dress_ selutut yang sangat menawan.

Sasori yang telah melihatnya lantas berjalan ke arah Sakura. Ia mulai menjulurkan tangan dengan lutut kanan yang menyentuh tanah, seperti seorang pangeran yang tengah menjemput seorang putri.

"Mari Sakura-_Hime_, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu telah berhasil membuat wajah Sakura merona. Bagaimana tidak? Senior yang selama ini ia sukai kini memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang putri. Dan juga, Sakura bersyukur karena Sasori mau menghadari pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat teman-temannya.

Dengan sedikit rasa gugup disertai degup jantung yang berpacu cepat, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk pelan dan menyambut tangan Sasori.

"Hn, baiklah," Sakura tersenyum malu.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan berdampingan. Semua mata yang melihatnya terlihat berbinar dengan senyuman mengembang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka lekas bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan orang yang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Kau cantik, Sakura-_Hime_," Sasori menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, "Seperti seorang Cinderella."

"Eh? Cinderella?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Iya."

"Maksudnya seorang perempuan biasa yang mampu memikat hati pangeran dan menikah dengannya?"

"Hn," ia mengangguk pelan.

"Uwaahhh," lantas saja Sakura melamunkan sesuatu dengan mata yang berbinar senang, "Aku harap itu terjadi padaku."

TAP!

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Sasori terhenti, membuat Sakura menatap aneh ke arahnya. Pemuda Akasuna itu kembali tersenyum sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin aku menjadi pangeran yang terpikat olehmu dan nanti menikah denganmu, begitu?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut, refleks ia menggerakan tangannya beberapa kali sembari berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, "Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan itu ma-maksudku, a-aku—whoaa!"

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya tersandung sebuah batu. Jelas saja itu membuat Sakura terjatuh ke belakang, namun dengan cepat Sasori menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

BLUSH!

Paras cantik gadis tersebut semakin memerah.

"Kau tak apa?" iris matanya menatap Sakura dengan sungguh.

"I-iya," jawabnya disertai malu.

"Syukurlah, _Hime_," Sasori bernafas lega

"_A—ano_, Sasori-_senpai_ ... yang tadi kau katakan itu ..."

"Katakan apa?"

"So-soal ka-kau jadi pangeran dan a-aku—"

"Hahaha," pemuda itu memotong pembicaraan Sakura dengan tertawaan, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya bercanda."

"Huh! Itu tidak lucu," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sembari mulai sedikit menjauh dari Sasori, ia merasa sebal karena sebenarnya dia sangat berharap bahwa apa yang tadi Sasori katakan akan terjadi.

"Maaf, maaf," Sasori terkekeh pelan, "Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

"Hn."

Ino dan yang lainnya sempat merasa aneh saat melihat Sakura dan Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, namun mereka memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dan lebih fokus dengan acara ulang tahun Sakura.

"Ini dia, Sakura-_Hime_ sudah datang!" teriak Lee dengan semangat membara disertai tepuk tangan yang lain.

"Terimakasih, Lee dan semuanya," timpal Sakura yang sudah berada di antara mereka.

"Sakura-_Hime_, ini hadiah dari kami," Lee menunjuk kue di hadapannya.

"Eh? Uwaaahhh ...," _emerald_-nya berbinar saat menatap cake strawberry kesukaannya, "Kalian menyiapkan ini untukku?"

"Hn," Ino mengangguk pelan, "Kami bekerja keras untuk membuatnya lho."

"Waaahh ... benarkah? Senang sekali," Sakura terlihat berputar seolah menari di tempat, "Aku senang sekali ... cake kesukaanku ... _minna, arigatou_."

"Nah, Sakura-_Hime_, silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu karena acaranya akan dimulai," ucap Hinata mempersilahkan, membuat Sakura berhenti berputar-putar di tempat.

"Ok, aku mengerti," jawabnya sembari duduk di kursi khusus yang telah dihias.

"Yosh! Kita mulai!" ucap Lee.

"Ehm," Ino mempersiapkan suaranya, "Sakura-_Hime_ ... _otanjoubi_ ..."

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

"_Omede_—"

BRUUGHHH!

"Eh?"

Sebuah kotak besi jatuh begitu saja di pinggir pohon yang tak jauh dari acara itu diadakan. Tentu saja itu membuat semua pandangan lekas tertuju ke arah kotak tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa yang menjatuhkan kotak itu disana?" ucap Ino dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari teman-temannya.

"Hn, ini," tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura lantas mendekati kotak besi itu dan mengamatinya dengan teliti, "Apa ini?"

Ketika Sakura sedang asyik mengamati, tiba-tiba saja kotak besi itu bergerak—atau lebih tepatnya melompat-lompat dengan sendirinya, membuat gadis Haruno itu terkejut dan terjengkang ke belakang.

"Uwooaaahhh~"

BUGH!

"_Ittai_~"

Sakura meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya beradu dengan tanah. Setelah ia terjatuh, bukannya berhenti, kotak besi tersebut malah melompat semakin cepat, Sakura yang melihatnya langsung merinding dan secepat kilat merangkak ke belakang mendekati semua temannya.

"Se—sebenarnya apa itu?" ucapnya dengan gemetar.

TET!

Terdengar suara aneh yang dengan seketika membuat kotak itu berhenti melompat. Perlahan kotak tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya seiring cahaya merah yang keluar dari dalam sana. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka semua merasa penasaran sekaligus heran, mereka tak lelah menatap kotak tersebut, menunggu sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam.

Sedangkan Sakura, kedua emerald-nya terus menatap tajam dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar. Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa yang akan keluar itu adalah sebuah kado terindah yang diberikan teman-temannya, namun pemikiran itu berubah saat ia melihat sesuatu itu keluar, dan ...

"Huaaa! Huaaaa!" Sakura berteriak histeris, "KECOA! KECOA! Huaaaa!"

"Kecoa?" pemuda berambut _emo_ itu memicingkan matanya.

"Ah! Gawat!" Hinata mulai panik.

"Ini akan buruk," timpal Shikamaru sembari menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Dia benci kecoa," jawab Chouji yang langsung mendapatkan respon aneh dari Sasori.

"Hahaha," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tertawaan dari sebuah arah, "_Otajoubi omedetou_, Sakura-_chan_!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang yang muncul dari balik pohon.

"Eh? Naruto!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Huaaa! Kecoa! Kecoa!" Sakura mulai bertingkah aneh, "Pergi kau! Pergi! Kecoa sialan! Pergi!"

"Hey Naruto!" Ino menghampirinya dengan penuh amarah, "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, ha?"

"Hehe ... aku hanya membuat kejutan untuk, Sakura-_chan_," jawabnya dengan enteng.

"Huaa! Pergi! Pergi!" Sakura terus saja berteriak di belakang.

"Kau gila! Dia takut sama kecoa!" hardiknya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kecoa! Kecoa! Aku tidak mau! Huaaaa!"

"Ini kan hanya sekali dalam setahun," Naruto menampakkan cengirannya, "Biasanya juga, orang yang berulang tahun itu harus dikerjai dulu, bukankah kau yang mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak mau! Kecoa! Pergi!"

"_Baka_! Aku sudah bilang semua itu dibatalkan," Ino menggeleng tak percaya, "Kita semua sudah mempersiapkan kue _special_ untuknya, tapi kau malah menghancurkannya."

"Eh? Dibatalkan?"

"Iya, kau ini—"

"Sakura-_chan_, tenanglah," Hinata mencoba menghentikan Sakura yang terus histeris melihat binatang yang paling ia benci.

Mendengar Hinata yang sepertinya kewalahan, Naruto dan Ino lekas menoleh. Mata mereka membulat saat melihat Sakura uring-uringan. Gadis merah muda itu berlari kesana kemari dengan tak hentinya berteriak, ia juga mengambil beberapa perlengkapan makan dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Pergi! Aku benci kecoa!"

"Merepotkan sekali," ucap Shikamaru yang terus bersantai.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?" timpal Chouji dengan putus asa.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Aku akan menyingkirkannya," ucap Lee yang dengan sigap berada di hadapan Sakura, ia bertingkah layaknya seorang pahlawan pembela kebenaran.

Bukannya mendapat pujian atau senyuman dari gadis Haruno itu, Lee malah terkena lemparan dari Sakura.

"Pergi kau KECOA SIALAN!"

DUAAKK!

Tubuhnya terasa melayang. Lee merasa pusing di bagian kepala setelah mendapat lemparan botol berisi air. Sembari berbicara tak jelas, ia mulai berjalan gontay menjauhi gadis merah muda itu.

"Ke-kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Lee berjalan sempoyongan menuju kursinya.

Menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terluka karena ulahnya, Sakura langsung tersadar dan lekas menghampiri Lee yang telah terkapar di kursi.

"Ya, ampun. Lee, maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus puncak kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa, Sakura. A-aku mengerti."

"Akan aku obati kau ya—eh?" matanya langsung melirik ke bawah saat merasakan ada yang merayap di kakinya, dan seketika itu juga ...

"KECOA!"

DUAAKK!

Lee semakin tak sadarkan diri saat wajahnya tanpa sengaja mendapat pukulan keras dari Sakura.

"Kecoa! Huaaa! Ada di mana-mana!"

"Lee, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chouji sembari menggoyangkan tubuh yang telah terkulai lemas itu, "Gawat, dia pingsan."

"Lihat, Naruto!" ucap Ino dengan telujuk yang mengarah ke Sakura, "Lihat perbuatanmu! Dia jadi uring-uringan seperti itu!"

"Wa-waduh," Naruto sweatdrop, "Aku tidak tahu jika dia benar-benar takut sama kecoa."

"Kecoa!"

DEP!

Sakura terus bertingkah histeris, walaupun kini kedua tangan kekar tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura yang tidak menyadari hal itu terus saja meronta-ronta, cairan bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Karena saking takutnya akan kecoa, gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Sakura-_Hime_, tenanglah," ucap Sasori yang berusaha menenangkan gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benci kecoa—hiks ... Pergi!"

"Tenanglah, kendalikan dirimu, aku disini bersamamu."

"A-aku—hiks ... takut kecoa! Aku ben-ci—hiks ..."

"Kau tidak usah menangis Sakura."

"Aku benci ... ta-kut—hiks ..."

CUP!

Tiba-tiba saja emerald-nya membulat sempurna, ia merasa terkejut saat Sasori mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Bahkan semua orang yang melihatnya juga ikut terkejut.

Kecupan singkat tadi telah berhasil menghentikan tangisan Sakura. Tentu saja Sasori bersyukur atas itu, kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya yang membuat Sakura juga ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura dengan lirih disertai wajah yang kembali mnemerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya, kau tidak usah khawatir lagi, Sakura-_Hime_."

"Hn."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap semua yang hadir disana. Senyumannya mengembang, membuat mereka merasa heran dan penasaran dengan sesuatu yang dibisikkan Sasori pada Sakura.

"Apa yang Sasori-_nii _katakan ya?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

"Sakura-_chan_ ... dia berhenti mengamuk," ucap Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata yang sama bingungnya dengan Naruto.

"_Minna_ ...," teriak Sakura disertai cengirannya, "Maafkan aku karena telah menghancurkan pesta ini."

"Eh?"

Mereka semua tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Gadis itu seolah tidak takut lagi terhadap kecoa yang kini masih berkeliaran di sekitarnya, tentu saja itu semakin menambah kebingungan di benak mereka.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Ino berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sudah tidak takut kecoa lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku tidak takut lagi."

"Hah? Mana mungkin secepat itu?" kini giliran Naruto yang terlihat histeris.

Saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara Naruto, matanya lekas mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

KREK! KREK!

Sakura melemaskan otot-otot tangannya sembari tersenyum licik. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dalam raut wajah Naruto, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

"Tentu saja itu bisa," ucap Sakura di akhiri tertawaan iblis.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ ... ka-kau ti-tidak akan marah padaku kan?" tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

"Naruto ... kau ..."

GLEK!

"_SHANNAROOOOOO!"_

"Uwaaaaahhhh!"

DUAAKK!

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, maafkan aku!"

"Beraninya kau! Rasakan ini!"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaak!"

.

.

BUGHHT!

.

.

"A-aku mohon ..."

"Kau sudah membuatku takut setengah mati, _BAKA_!"

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kau sudah tidak takut lagi?"

"Iya, namun pesta ini hancur karena kau!"

"Huaaaa! Aku mau pergi saja!"

.

.

SREEETT!

.

.

"Mau kemana kau, ha?"

"Ja-jangan, Sakura-_chan_."

"Cih! Ini untuk yang terakhir! Hyaaattt!"

"Jangaaaaaaaaannnnn!"

.

.

DUAKKK!

BUGHT!

"_Ittai_~"

Naruto langsung terkulai tak berdaya setelah mendapat beberapa pukulan mengerikan dari Sakura. Sedangkan gadis Haruno itu kini muali berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Hih, seram," komentar Chouji dengan tubuh yang merinding.

"Sa-Sakura, kau terlalu berlebihan," ucap Ino yang juga merinding.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan membuatnya marah," ucap Hinata yang langsung menggandeng erat lengan Sasuke.

"Dia ... kuat," timpal sang Uchiha.

Sasori yang mendengar semua komentar itu hanya tersenyum jahil sembari memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Naruto _BAKA_!" Sakura berjalan menuju pintu rumah, lalu menutupnya dengan kasar.

**#Flashback end**

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," rengek Naruto, "Sakura-_chan_, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkanku seperti ini?"

"Naruto-_kun_, sebaiknya kau makan dulu," Hinata menepuk sebelah pundak Naruto, "Bukannya dari tadi kau belum makan?"

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_ belum memaafkanku, Hinata."

"Aku yakin dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Hinata terus membujuk Naruto agar mau makan siang bersama yang lain di lantai bawah. Karena paksaan dari Hinata dan juga kondisi perutnya, akhirnya pemuda pirang itu hanya menurut saja dan lekas meninggalkan kamar dengan pintu yang masih terkunci sejak tadi pagi.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar tersebut, gadis Haruno itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela—atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang berada di halaman depan rumahnya. Sakura masih saja teringat perkataan pemuda itu yang membuatnya bisa melupakan ketakutan terhadap kecoa, tak ia sangka bahwa Sasori akan mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh setelah sebelumnya ia mengatakan bahwa itu hanya sebuah lelucon.

.

_._

_._

"_Seorang Cinderella itu tidak akan takut dengan hal seperti ini ..."_

_._

_._

_._

" _... dan ..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Seorang istri dari pangeran sepertiku tidak akan menangis karena masalah kecil ..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tenanglah, pangeran akan selalu menjaga putri."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-Hime."_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasori-senpai ...," Sakura bergumam pelan.

Seolah mendengar namanya terpanggil, pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku itu lekas menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dari kamarnya di lantai dua.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu beranjak berdiri lalu menghadap tepat ke arah Sakura. Ia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara. Sebuah kalimat yang telah berhasil membuat Sakura tertegun seolah tak percaya. Setelah menggumamkan hal itu, Sasori lantas pergi menjauhi kediaman Haruno.

"Ta-tadi, di-dia bercanda 'kan?"

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Senyuman bahagia tak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi. Dengan air mata yang hampir menetes, gadis itu tertawa bahagia.

"Terimakasih, _senpai_."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Daisuki yo, Sakura-Hime."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

**Saatnya review! Minta reviewnya ya Minna!**

Ket:

Otanjoubi omedetou = selamat ulang tahun

Hime = Tuan putri

Baka = bodoh

Urusai = diam, tutup mulutmu

Ittai~ = aduh, sakit

Minna = semuanya

Arigatou = terimakasih

Senpai = senior

**Daisuki yo, Sakura-Hime = Aku mencintaimu,Tuan Putri Sakura**


End file.
